


Way Too Nervous For This

by striderscribe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderscribe/pseuds/striderscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a piano recital today, and is highly nervous at the fact that his long time crush Dave will probably see through his lie and show up. Of course, Dave knows, and wants to help calm him down in more ways than one. John/Dave smut. (reupload)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Too Nervous For This

Your name is John Egbert, and tonight is your first ever piano recital.

It's not like you haven't performed in front of people before. You do it a lot, actually. Whether it's in front of your teacher, your dad, with your class, or hell, even in front of Rose and Jade. You never get this nervous when you're playing in front of them.  
But, there's one person you know you could never play in front of no matter how hard you tried. It doesn't matter how much you know he'll be supportive, you can't.  
If you happened to see his eyes- even shades- glaring at you while you're playing, you know you'd melt right then and there and mess up the entire thing. Just the very thought of him makes you just want to flail onto the floor and hide. Well, hide from the fact that you really truly like him a lot.

And that is why Dave Strider can never go to one of your concerts.

You have a bad feeling about this one in particular. This is the first one where you have a song alone to play, and all the attention will go towards you. Every single movement you make will be taken in by hundreds of spectators and they will judge you.  
You attempted to clear your mind of that thought. You can't get any more nervous than you already are. At this point, you're practically running a fever and screaming into your pillow silently, but that won't be any excuse for your dad or sister. They will force you to go no matter what you try to pull, and that's exactly why you hate being from a long line of pranksters. They know your every move, because they've used them long before.

The laptop near your feet makes a chiming noise, and you abruptly lifted your head off of the pillow to check it.

tentaclesTherapist (TT) began pestering ectoBiologist (EB)  
TT: Please tell me you aren't stressing out about this event.

You sat up, sighing abruptly at the message.

EB: i cant help it!  
EB: i will be alone up there and so many people will be watching me and-  
TT: John, calm down.  
TT: I'd advise that you refrain from thinking any more badly about this.  
EB: sorry.  
TT: No need.  
TT: You still have a few hours to wind down.  
EB: hehe  
EB: i guess i can be pretty good at that!  
TT: Glad to see you're already feeling better.  
TT: Jade will probably pester you here in a few moments.  
TT: Good luck, I'll see you when you finally get to the venue.  
tentaclesTherapist (TT) ceased pestering EctoBiologist (EB)  
EB: wait!  
EB: what about dave?

You didn't have time to think about if she would return or not before your sister came online. How did Rose even know this kind of stuff before it happened?

gardenGnostic (GG) began pestering EctoBiologist (EB)  
GG: sooo  
GG: how are you feeling!  
EB: like crap.  
GG: well gosh thats not the attitude i hoped for  
EB: sorry sis!  
EB: its just nerve wracking, you know?  
GG: kind of!  
GG: i had a guitar concert once  
GG: but it was only a few people  
EB: howd that go?  
GG: pretty good!  
GG: i was nervous too  
GG: but rose came there to help me get through it and everything was fine! :D  
EB: whoa whoa whoa  
EB: where was i during this?  
GG: you were with dave silly!  
GG: where else would you be!  
EB: oh, right.  
EB: i guess that makes sense! :B  
GG: ooh! that brings up another topic!  
GG: hows things going with him?  
EB: fine?  
GG: no no  
GG: i mean, how are things going with him? ;D  
EB: oh shutup  
EB: you didnt tell him did you?!  
GG: no of course not!  
GG: thats just mean!  
GG: but im still waiting for when you do!  
EB: oh okay  
EB: why are you so wrapped up in this anyway?  
GG: because i see it everyday on both ends!  
GG: its just anyday now that something will happen  
EB: what?  
GG: hehe nothing!  
GG: see you later, ectobro!  
gardenGnostic (GG) ceased pestering EctoBiologist (EB)  
EB: no! what did that mean?  
EB: ugh  
EB: sigh

With a little too over dramatic thud, you shut your laptop closed. No one will answer your questions! And on top of that, what did Jade mean by what she said?  
You hesitantly chuckle at yourself. You're probably just over analyzing what she meant.

Looking at the clock, you sigh with a hint of relief, but your worry is slowly creeping back into your system. It's six, and the recital starts at eight. Of course, you had to be there before then to rehearse, so honestly, you only have an hour left at home. A shiver runs down your spine as you think of your impending doom that will occur tonight.  
You have got to stop thinking this way. It's just a show, right?  
Of course it is, that's why you shouldn't be worrying about the small details. Nothing is going to go wrong and you aren't going to slip up in any way pos-

The worry came back.

Shaking your head, you quickly attempted to become yourself again. God, you are just a nervous wreck. Imagine what it's going to be like after you look at the audience…

A chime was heard in the distance, and you jumped back onto your bed to check your laptop.

turntechGodhead (TG) began pestering EctoBiologist (EB)  
TG: hey man  
EB: hi dave!  
TG: whats up  
EB: nothing!  
EB: just acting slightly abnormal today.  
TG: why  
TG: did you come out of the closet or something  
EB: what? no!  
TG: you sure  
EB: positive dave  
TG: okay whatever  
TG: so why are you acting crazy  
EB: not exactly crazy  
EB: just running a fever or something  
TG: well damn dude you could of just said that  
EB: sorry :x  
TG: hope you feel better though  
EB: wow  
EB: a strider is being sympathetic for once  
TG: oh shut the fuck up  
TG: i cant just sit around with my best bro almost dying or something  
EB: hehe thanks  
TG: just go the fuck to sleep or something and get better  
TG: like i could come over and help you or some shit  
EB: you dont have to do that!  
EB: im sure ill be fine by tonight  
TG: okay okay sure you will  
TG: just pester me when you feel yourself  
TG: wont be on till later tonight too  
TG: bro is demanding we strife on the roof again for like the damn third time today  
EB: dont get hurt!  
TG: promise  
turntechGodhead (TG) ceased pestering EctoBiologist (EB)

The worry is gone. Weird how you all of a sudden feel a bit better on the subject, but you sure as hell aren't questioning it. You're just glad you didn't slip and say you have your concert to go to. He would drop everything to go; you know that for a fact.

You hate lying to him though, but let's be honest; you guys lie to each other a lot. Over stupid stuff, really, but you're both fairly aware of it.  
Oh god you hope he doesn't know you're lying about the fever.

A soft knock on your door interrupted your thoughts, thankfully.

"Yeah?" Your voice trembled a bit, and you didn't mean for it to. The door swiftly opened to reveal your dad holding one of his harlequins. God you hate those.  
"Son, we'll need to leave soon. Get dressed and then come downstairs." He smiled one of those 'I am really proud of you' smiles. With a nod coming from you, he closed the door and you were left to yourself again.

You had to wear a suit today. You don't particularly like wearing suits, but you have to admit, ties are pretty cool. Seeing other people wear such fancy outfits like these makes you want to wear them, but when you do, they don't fit your figure all too well. You're skinny and lanky, and the cloth just droops over you a bit, not comforting to your figure. Dave on the other hand wears suits every so often, and you can't stand to see him in them.

It's not that you don't like him wearing it, the problem is that it reminds you that you like him, and you eventually get flustered. Seeing the suit actually comfort his frame and show some of the muscle on his arms gives you weird feelings. Of course, you've already established what those feelings indeed are. You, uh, think about him a lot. Per say.

Enough with thinking about your best friend, you need to get ready!

With a swift shut of your laptop once again, you hopped off your bed. Quickly stripping down your usual outfit and throwing it into the bin in the corner of your room. Of course, you missed, but going all the way over there to pick it up seemed like a drag. Plus, you're almost completely naked! Getting on your clothes already seems like a good idea.

You do exactly that, and swiftly put on your black suit. You would choose the green one you've had forever, but after wearing it a few times, you started to realize that it looked really stupid. Dave has a black suit, and it looked really good (of course). So you begged your dad to buy you one finally. This will be the first time that you're wearing it out! With that thought you put it on, and walked over to your mirror. Your hair looked surprisingly decent this time around, even though it's usually all over the place. Some of the darker black areas stuck to your face, so you quickly brushed it through just in case.

Grabbing your phone, headphones, and sheet music, you opened your door and proceeded to walk down the seemingly never ending staircase. You laugh a bit as you think of all the times Dave has come over and warned you about the stairs in his 'ironic' voice.  
"Are you ready, son?" The voice came from the kitchen, and you heard an oven door snap shut. Ugh, if you have to see another cake you swear you will puke.  
"Yeah." You sighed. Your voice was still shaking a bit from the nervousness, but it had calmed down since you last talked to him. "Do we have to pick up Jade?"  
"Not today. She is riding with Ms. Lalonde to the occasion." He dusted off his hands on his pants and grabbed his keys.

The ride there was rather awkward, and we had to listen to his weird music that he gathered from all of his trips to Cirque De Soleil. You could've sworn he only went there once, since you found a paper stating that he was permanently banned from there… You never did get to ask him about that, but you're sure that you probably don't want to know the answer.  
You were finally there, and with a hesitant look, you glanced out of the window to the building. It was huge, and people were gathered in front trying to get inside. With a gulp, you stepped out of the car and headed towards the entrance. Your dad stopped you and put a hand on your shoulder.  
"Son, your entrance is that way, remember?" He pointed to the other door besides the actual entrance. With a nervous nod, you turned and continued your way.

The room you are supposed to go to leads to the stage, and it's big enough to hold a shit ton of instruments and people. Drums, violins, guitars, bass instruments, literally every instrument was stocked in here, including your one piano. There were already big groups standing around, waiting to go on stage in about half an hour. This just reminds you that they are probably as nervous as you are. But they get to go on with other people, so they shouldn't worry about anything!

With a sigh, you sat down on your bench in front of your respective black piano. It had blue trimming, and really cool symbols on the sides of it. Like a wind symbol or something! You don't quite understand what that has to do with you or pianos, but it's cool nonetheless. With a slight smile, you look at one of the sides that have an odd pattern out. When Dave came over to your house once, he put this sticker on there. Now, about two years later, there is still a red gear looking symbol on the right side of it.

You get out your sheet music from the folder. You have a few songs, but you have to just settle down and pick one. It's fairly hard, seeing as you love them all. Some of them remind you of your friends too! A little too much, actually…  
The sheets you have currently are labeled Flare, Beatdown, Apprentice of Light, and Showtime. You really like a lot of them, it's so hard to choose! You get a bit sad whenever you think of any of these, for some reason, though. It's as if your friends are dead or something.

Nope. You can't cry about stupid stuff right now, this is important! But you're still freaking out inside. You don't want to do this. Wait, why are you doing this in the first place?! You aren't getting any money or anything! What stands between you and just leaving right now?

Oh. Right. There are stupid talent scouts in the audience. Your entire future lies in tonight.  
Way to calm down your nerves, John.

You still have about a half an hour until show time, and you are literally shaking. Groups of kids look at you every so often, wanting to help, but they either get distracted or don't exactly care. Well, you suppose that ups their chances of wooing the scouts.

You don't exactly feel the urge to practice just yet, but you're rather bored on top of all the nervousness! It will probably be a very bad idea, but you really want to look out the curtain to see the audience. It'll probably make you more shaky, but you want to see Jade and Rose's faces. It might give you some confidence!

Walking towards the entrance to the stage, the lights started to get darker and darker. The dark burgundy curtain was just up ahead, and all you could hear was chattering coming from the other end.  
You peaked out of the far left end of the stage to see hundreds- hell, maybe even thousands- of people. Your stomach rumbled a bit.

Your attention caught a pale hand waving near you from the audience. You glanced over and smiled. Jade was here. She was wearing a long black and green dress, and her black hair wrapped up with a green ribbon. Continually looking left of her, you saw Rose. She was wearing her black and purple dress she really likes, with her blonde hair under a purple headband. Their make-up was both done to the extreme, too. But they looked really pretty! Hell, if you didn't have your eyes dead set on Dave, you would perhaps look at girls like Rose as more than just pretty, but she's basically your sister! Even though that would mean Dave is your brother….  
Okay, scratch all of what you just said.

You could see your dad and Rose's mom behind them briefly. They kind of looked like they were flirting. Ew, gross.

You continually looked around your group, they all seemed fairly classy. Then your eyes caught onto a familiar face. But what- who- you saw made you want to run away instantly. He was looking at you with a condescending smirk, and his shades were on the tip of his nose, letting you see his eyes. His… red… eyes…

Why is Dave here? Oh my god. Why is he here?

You gasped a little bit and quickly closed the curtain. With both hands on your cheeks, you felt your face heat up and you didn't know what to do about it.

He knew you were here. He knew you were lying.

Your eyes widen as you suddenly realize that he knew. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod- You shouldn't be stressing out about this anymore. Face it; you're going to mess up now.  
You peek out the curtain again, but showing less of your face this time. The girls don't see you, but the seat your best friend was in is now empty. Rose and Jade were giggling a bit, and you closed the curtain before they realized you were looking again.

Are you going insane or something?

You shake it off and head back to the rehearsal room. Maybe if you play something it will get your mind off of things, right? Perhaps you will, as Rose calls it, go into your own little world when you play. But there is no way in hell you are going to be able to stay calm with him watching you.  
You're freaking out again.

Hesitantly, you pull out a random music sheet and put it in front of you. Beatdown.

No, you can't play this. This specific song reminds you of Dave for some reason, and you really don't need to be wrecking your nerves over this again. You start to put it away and pull out another when you sense someone behind you.  
"Man, that song is the shit. But you should really play Showtime. It suits you better."  
Your eyes widen once again and you turn around abruptly, dropping the papers on the way. "Damn," you mutter under your breath as you bend down from the seat to pick them up. He is wearing his black suit that you constantly, uh, think about him wearing. You bet you have a pretty nasty blush forming right about now.

He bends down and helps you, even though it's only like eight papers that fell. "Nervous much?" He looks up at you. His blonde hair sticks up at some ends, and it perfectly falls in place over his shades. His slight smirk makes you unable to form sentences, or words for that matter.

"Uh, y-yeah. A bit." You sigh, and he hands you the sheets he picked up. You both stand up, and he is much taller than you now. Just like you said earlier, his suit comforts his frame and shows a lot of it off.  
"I'd say it's more than a bit." He chuckles. His smile then begins to fade a bit, but it's still there. "So, why didn't you tell me this is what you were doing tonight?"

You looked back at him from your papers. He looked a bit hurt, but triumphant that he won against you. You hesitated on what to say. You can't say the obvious reason, and coming up with another lie seems like just digging a bigger ditch for you right now.  
"I... don't know. I'm just scared, I guess."  
"Scared? Hm, didn't seem this scared until you saw me." He raised an eyebrow, and his devious smirk was returning once again onto his face.  
"I-I… I'm sorry…"

You are the very epitome of nervousness right now.

"Okay okay, this requires Strider therapy. Come on." He held out his hand to you, and nodded slightly. If your face wasn't the darkest shade of red right now it would be a miracle. Hesitantly, you took it, and he yanked you to walk with him. We entered the hallway where the stage was, but he took an unexpected left and entered the men's bathroom.  
He locked the door with the knob, and sat down against the dirty white wall. You did the same, but on the other side.

"So, gonna tell me yet?" He stretched out his legs and put his arms behind his neck.  
"Tell you…what?" The sudden height of your voice showed both of you just how much you were freaking out.  
"John, if you don't tell me why you didn't mention this, I will force it out of you." By his stoic expression, you knew he wasn't kidding. His bro does that same thing to Dave sometimes when you're over, and Dave always does whatever he wants in return.  
You sigh, "I was scared."  
You look up to see his expression, he looks like he just rolled his eyes, "Okay, already established that. Go on."  
"I was scared that… if you came here, and I saw you out in the audience… I would… mess up or something."  
"Okay, now we have something." He clapped his hands together once or twice. His stoic expression turned into his regular face, and you could see the slightest hint of a smile or smirk leak out a few times. He quickly fixed this, though. "So why would I, Dave Strider, make you nervous, and not Ms. Can-tell-the-future-and-judges-every-thing-you-do? "

You want to smile at that, or laugh, you really do. But at this point, your heart is racing and you have no idea what to say at the moment.  
"Oh, uh…. I…" Words are not your forte at the moment. Dave takes note of this, and sits up a bit.  
"Okay, obviously I scare the fuck out of you for some reason, and you don't want to slip up. But, I hate seeing you all jittery and nervous like this… So maybe I'll have to go against what I said to Jade and Rose and just go ahead and get them in trouble by you." He sat up even more, and before you looked back up from your lap again, he was almost right in front of you.

"Uh..." If there was an award for World's Loudest Gulp, you would have just won that, "W-what?" He smiled a bit, but it quickly turned back into his seemingly regular devious look.  
"You don't want to be nervous anymore, right?" His smirk was still plastered on his face. You nodded hesitantly.  
"And I know something that you don't want me to know." Your mind wrapped around that. There are tons of things I don't want him to know! Which one could it be?  
"Wha-" You were abruptly cut off by a sudden motion. A hand was now on your shoulder, the other one on the other side on your neck, and lips were now on yours.

Oh. That secret…- whoa whoa whoa, what?!

His lips are extremely soft, and seemed almost trained to do this. You didn't know what to do, this was extremely unexpected, and you clearly have no idea how to handle something like this! But instinct told you that you had to do something, so you slightly kissed him back. Your eyes didn't close until after you saw Dave's cheeks lift a little bit, signaling that he smiled. You did the same, and then put your- less shaky- hand on his neck. He started to move his mouth a bit more, opening it slightly then closing it over and over. He realized that you weren't exactly doing anything, so he stopped and looked at you.

"John? You okay? I'm sorry, man, I just figured that it wa-" He was now the one cut off as you gained confidence and readjusted yourself quickly to where you were sitting in his lap, face directly in front of his. "Never better!" You grinned, and you could feel yourself blush a bit more.

Your nervousness was going down by the second.

He smiled and tugged at your tie until your lips met his again, with much more force than last time. Your mouth starts moving according to his, and both of your lips start to open a bit more with each kiss.  
Grinding against him a bit was not what you thought about doing, but somehow that's exactly what this turned out to be. Once he realized what you were doing, he chuckled a bit and let go of you for a second, "Glad to see you're not nervous anymore."

You smirked, and then looked back down, "Does this mean I have to go back?"  
He looked at his phone that was next to him, and then locked it again. "Nah, we still have a good fifteen minutes. Anyways, wouldn't want to ruin this sudden release of feelings now would we?" He grabbed you, and flipped himself and you so that you were now on the ground.

He didn't waste any time to climb on top of you and reclaim your lips. After a few moments, he licked your lips. You took this as he was trying to get in, and you let him do so. You weren't exactly sure on how that whole thing worked, but you're sure Dave does. So you'll just continue to let him be the dominant one here.

Before you realize what had happened, you do some weird purring noise in the back of your throat, which follows with a quiet, muffled moan. Feeling something against your stomach, the sound you made must've turned him on pretty hard.

He starts to move a bit on top of you, scooting himself down a bit to grind on top of your own growing arousal. Thrusting ever so gently with each move, his mouth let go and reclaimed itself on your jawline and neck. Licking and sucking at your skin never looked that arousing in pictures or anything you've watched, but you'd be lying if you said that this wasn't turning you on even more by the minute.  
He glanced up at you, still touching your neck with his tongue, and smirks a bit at your own daze. With a soft, but fierce pinch, he bites your neck, but leaves it there to coat with his tongue.

Holy shit he's good at this.

"Dave… Sh-shit…" Wow you could not talk at the moment. Not surprising though, I mean, the infamous Strider is making out with you and is probably going to give you hickeys that you will have to hide for an entire week, but you don't really give a fuck at this point. "Please…"  
He stops and with a lustful grin, looks down at you, "Please? Please what?"

Fuck, he's playing that kind of game. God dammit.

"For the love of god, don't do this to me now." You retort. He leans over to where his mouth is directly near your ear, and his warm breaths sent chills down your spine. "Do what, babe?"  
You're at a loss for words after hearing that. How the hell does he know how to do that?! He notices you can't say anything, so he takes that opportunity to suck on your earlobe.

"Ngh… Dave… Please!" He raises an eyebrow and makes a face that's full of fake confusion and devious thoughts.  
"You have to tell me what you want me to do, John. Hell, do you want me to go get you some fucking Subway? Cause I can do that. Do you want me to go tell Jade to stop making dog puns? Cause I would be glad to do that, honestly. Shit, I could even go back home to Bro and tell him to get me some smup"- You were so desperate for anything, and you honestly had to shut him up, so you yelled out "Just blow me or something dammit!" perhaps a bit too loud. Your hands are immediately at your mouth and eyes widened.

He just grins and leans back down. "I like the way you think."

His lips are only on yours for a second until he's all the way scooted back and slowly taking off your pants. Your suit is still intact- well, the upper part is. Dave's is a little bit disheveled, but it still looks really good. His shades went somewhere in the room, you're not exactly sure where. He probably just threw them. You'll have to buy him some new ones in return.

Before you notice it, your boxers are being tugged down, and the slight coldness of the room hits you. It doesn't affect you all too much, and it certainly won't make you go soft. The circumstance you are in now does not allow that to happen that quickly.

"Damn, you sure do like this a lot, eh? Can't seem to blame you, though. Strider's have this kind of ability." He smiles a bit then repositions himself.  
"Oh shut u- aaahhh" His hand clutched around your member just before you could finish talking. He grinned to himself, a worthy accomplishment on his part. "Heh, that worked."

You try to give him a death glare, but you honestly can't once he starts to move his hand a bit. It's not sending you over the edge or anything, but it's giving you slight jolts throughout your entire body with every motion. His thumb is rubbing it just the right way, along with all of his other fingers. His right hand is on your thigh, moving it up a bit, but kind of stroking it while doing so.  
You moan a bit in response, and for once you think you actually saw Dave's face turn a slight shade of red for a second.  
To reclaim his image, he takes off his hand from you. With a whine, you look at him, begging to keep going.

He does it, but of course has to one up it somehow.

He tells you to try to sit up against the wall a bit, and you do so, still lying down for the most part. You know immediately what he's about to do, and you smirk a bit at the thought. You go against the wall, and Dave follows you in a sexy kind of crawl.

Damn Strider.

With swift movements, he immediately grabs your member once again and puts his mouth up to the tip of it. He licks it with a quick motion, and you are already shuddering and making noises. Continually doing this, you manage to actually make real moaning noises, and not just weird squeaks.  
His tongue starts to go down it, seemingly too slow, and stops once it gets to the base. Going back up, that's what drove you a little bit overboard for a second.

"Ah! Nph…" You latched onto his hair quickly, trying not to hurt him while doing so. He keeps going, but more around the top and not up and down the sides. His tongue swirls around it, and he was not daring to close his mouth around you just yet. You could tell that he was going to drone this out as much as he wanted to.

"Dave- ah! Please! Ngh…" This time, he actually listened to you. His eyes locked onto yours, and without much hesitation, he immediately closed his mouth and sucked on your tip in response. This drove you a bit over the edge, but not enough to finish right there. You just started!  
He smirks a bit, and then continues. Moving his head up and down around you in a slow motion, you clutch his hair more, probably yanking out some of it by accident. You're panting, and softly moving against the wall with each movement from Dave. You're pretty sure your entire face is the shade of his normal shirt, too.

"F-faster, hurry…" You do need to hurry, in fact. He said fifteen minutes at least eight minutes ago, and you still need to get redressed and everything! But at the problem at hand (or, at mouth?), he was going much to slow for comfort.

He does so, moving up and down at a much faster rate. You can hear slight noises coming from the back of his throat as he does so, almost sounds like purring. Hehe, glad to see he's enjoying this.

Nails were digging at your sides a bit as he tried to go faster. You would normally say that it really hurt, but at this point, it felt really good and just added to the pleasure that was already there. Sure it would leave marks, but that just makes it all the better. You would have evidence to yourself that your long time crush sucked you off.

You tried to smile at the very thought, but something triggered in your mind before you could. A sudden sensation, much more than what you have felt for the past few minutes, came upon you. That smile slowly turned into louder moans.

"Ah! Dave! Almos- Ah! There!" You thrusted up a bit, you didn't want to, because you were afraid it would choke him. But he didn't even gag or flinch or anything. He actually grabbed your ass and lifted it up a bit, making you thrust into his mouth.

Damn, he is REALLY good at this.

Of course, this is the point to where you finally go over the edge- per say.  
"Dave!" Your back arched even more, and the sensation was multiplied if only for a second. He didn't let go, but let his mouth off just a bit. Your eyes were now connected to the ceiling, and you couldn't see straight as the climax reached.

You fell back against the floor, hitting your head on the wall a bit. Oops. Your breathing was still harsh from panting so much, but it was quickly recovering. Looking back at Dave, who was still sitting up, he had a wide grin on his face, and a long line of whiteish liquid trailing from the left side of his mouth.

With widened eyes, you finally caught your breath enough to say something, "You swallowed… all of it?!" He just snickered, "Of course. What can I say? Strider's have a knack for impressing."  
You rolled your eyes and smiled at his still steady cockiness. Holding out his hand, you took it and stood up. "Well then you sure do live up to the Strider name."

He just laughed and threw you your pants and boxers. Then, with a fake-saddened face, he held up his shades at you. They had a huge crack down the right lens, almost matching the one on his usual shirt. "Hehe, sorry! I'll buy you new ones. Consider it a late-ish fifteenth birthday present or something!"  
He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at you with a smirk, "Yeah yeah yeah, okay. But you don't have to get me new ones as long as you promise not to be nervous anymore tonight."  
You nodded. You're pretty sure that feeling is long gone by now.

Once you were both all situated, you returned to the rehearsal room and grabbed your sheets. "Do good, okay? Show those classical shits who's boss." With a triumphant "will do!" you hugged him. Of course, you wanted to kiss him, but there were obviously too many people here to attempt that!

He ran back out the door to rejoin the audience, and honestly, you looked at his ass the entire way.  
Applause dazed you out of it, and you knew it was your turn to go on stage. Looking at the sheet music, you forgot that you had to pick one! Now what did Dave say he wanted you to play again? Oh, was it Showtime? You suppose you'll just go ahead and play that. Two people came from the stage abruptly to help you grab the piano, and you follow them, not shaking a bit.

The stage and audience looks the same way it did when you first checked it, but it was a lot clearer now that you feel more confident. You really need to thank Dave after this. Maybe in more ways than one…

Your cue is called, and you walk onto stage. Claps start as you walk, and you can quickly recognize Jade's, as it's over-excited and loud. You bet she's grinning pretty big right now. Now Dave, he's probably doing that 'I'm too cool to clap' kind of thing, but you know he's trying hard not to laugh or blush or something. You will try to find them when the song is done.

With a crack of your knuckles, you set the music on the place in front of you, and smile to yourself.

Time to impress the Strider, for a change.

 

Your name is Dave Strider, and you can't believe Bro's shitty advice worked.

You didn't think it would, and you honestly thought he would like smack you upside the head or something, but it actually worked. Well, it wasn't that surprising. You did ask Jade and Rose if they knew if he liked you, and with some bargaining and blackmail, they both managed to confess that he in fact did. It didn't surprise you as much as it should have, though. He fucking blushes every time you're around him, and that always just makes you want to attack him like right then and there.

Your thoughts are diminished as Rose pokes you at your arm. You look at her, and she just looks like she's going to die of laughter. You keep looking at John as he walks on stage, but Rose's laughter really makes you confused. Once he sits down at the piano, you look back at your sister.

"You have a little something on your lip." She puts her hand in front of her mouth to mask the grin. You look back at her with a confused face. What does sh- oh. You take your sleeve and wipe it off, but not without Rose actually busting out in silent laughter. "Oh shut it." She recollects herself and whispers back to you, "Well did it work?"  
You pointed towards the stage, "You tell me."  
He was nailing every note, and not slipping up whatsoever. He did catch you smirking to Rose, though, and a faint smile rushed upon him while he was playing. Maybe even a blush.

"Dave! Psssssttt! Dave!" You leaned back to see Jade beside Rose, grinning wildly. "Hm?"  
"Good to see it worked, hehe. It's about time you two became boyfriends." You gave her thumbs up in return, but then quickly became a bit confused, "How do you know what happened?"

She pointed to her circular glasses, cuing that yours were obviously broken, and then breaks into a giggling fit. Several hushes come from people behind her, John's dad being one of them. You just roll your eyes and return to the show. He finally ends the song with a long, loud note, and stands up. Applause literally roars from behind you, and you can tell by the cocky smile on his face that John thinks he did pretty well. He finally spots you, and you stand up to conduct the loudest of the claps in return.

This kid owes you big time. And you're pretty sure you both know how he'll pay you back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I finally uploaded it on here. Originally on Fanfic.net. c:  
> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
